


The Swimsuit

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has bought a new suit and Sherlock is not paying attention to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swimsuit

"Sherlock…"

"Mhm?" He mumbled around the pencil in his mouth, not bothering to look up.

"Sher-lock." Molly said his name in two parts.

"Mhmm?" He continued to look down the microscope, not really recognizing there was another person in the kitchen with him.

Molly crossed her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot - it drove him crazy when he was trying to concentrate. She watched as the pencil in his mouth twitched.

She tapped her foot louder. Sherlock flicked his tongue against the pencil again, almost causing him to drop it.

Molly rolled her weight to her heels and tapped both of her feet in rhythm. This time Sherlock lost his grip on the pencil and finally looked up at Molly, a look of frustration on his face.

"Molly, I was in the middle of -" Sherlock stopped mid-sentence as she uncrossed her arms revealing a very revealing swim suit.

"It's for the trip…do, do you like it?" Molly's checks burned red.

"When do you get that?" Sherlock studied Molly.

"I just picked it up the other day." She begun feeling very self conscious.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sherlock still sat at the table.

"Umm, a few minutes, maybe…." Molly was starting to feel like a complete idiot. "I'll just…I'm just going to go change." She started moving towards the bedroom as fast as she could, just wanting to cover up.

She was stopped by one strong hand on her waist and then scooped up into Sherlock's arms, making Molly squeak.

"Where are you going?"

"Bedroom." She sat blushing in his arms.

"By yourself?" He stood swaying with Molly in his arms in the middle of the kitchen.

"To be honest, I feel like an idiot…you obviously don't like it."

"I do like it." Sherlock said matter of factly.

"Oh." Molly's cheeks burned even brighter. "Do you want to help me try on the other things I got for the trip?" She asked boldly.

"I think I would only get in the way if the re….not what you meant?"

"No, not what I meant." She smiled up at him as he rushed them to the bedroom.


End file.
